Drarry Songfic
by Thegoldentrio3
Summary: A songfic consisting of some drabbles. Draco/Harry  Warning: Fluff, genfic, pre-slash


**Ipod Challenge**

Must put iTunes on random and write a short drabble linked to the song for a pairing of your choice for the duration of the song.

This is my first fanfic so reviews would be amazing? Much love?

Pairing: Draco/Harry

Warning: Fluff, Genfic, pre-slash

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic sadly.

**Tell Me Why – Taylor Swift**

The door opened and Harry jumped up immediately, heart pounding in his throat. He was back.

'HARRY!' Draco yelled.

Harry flinched at the tone before timidly answering, 'I'm in here, Draco.'

'Harry- Oh my God.' Draco stopped abruptly as his eyes fell on Harry's black eye. Well, let him look. Maybe then the angelic beauty would finally realise how much he was hurting Harry.

'Hi, Draco. Err, would you like a drink?' Harry banished his harsh thoughts immediately, no matter how much he resented his perfect blonde lover for making him hurt this much, he would never say anything. Not a word. Not after he'd finally got Draco to notice him.

**Your Love Is A Lie – Simple Plan**

Harry tried to sneak in for the fifth time that week, but no such luck.

'Care to disclose where you've been in the three hours since you finished work. And don't try to tell me you were doing overtime again, I spoke to Kingsley, you left on time.' Draco Malfoy's icy voice cut through Harry's thoughts like a frosted knife. His tone was dripping with malice.

'I-I was..with Ron. Yes, with Ron. He doesn't feel good and Hermione had to work and I-'

'You're lying, I spoke to your bushy haired rodent friend too.'

'Oh..' Harry whispered.

'So where have you been, Potter?' Draco spat Harry's last name out like some foul-tasting poison. Harry winced; Draco hadn't called him that for years.

'I left a note.' Harry sidestepped the question.

'Ah yes. With another name. You make me feel positively vile Potter. Go back to your Lover boy. With that, Draco stalked furiously out of the house. And out of Harry's life.

**Best Of Me – The Letter Black**

Draco looked at his sleeping lover and sighed with contentment. God, but he was beautiful. Especially when he was asleep, he looked like an angel. So innocent, so young, so..Harry. How had this sculpture of perfection defeated the wizard all others feared most? And why on earth did he put up with Draco?

Finally Draco could feel perfect. For Harry, if not himself. Harry made him perfect. Harry made him whole. And Draco was determined to give Harry whatever he could to repay him with.

If it weren't for the Chosen One, whom Draco had once despised above and beyond all others, he wouldn't be breathing.

Maybe Malfoy's could feel, after all.

**Bodies – Drowning Pool**

Draco and Harry were backed up against each other, wands out in front of them in a defensive gesture. They were surrounded by Death Eaters, Draco's own father amongst them.

'So, do you give up yet, _son_?' Harry felt Draco shrink back against him at the icy sarcasm in his father's voice.

'Never!' Draco proudly spat back.

'Draco, please. Just do as they say. I'll be okay!'

'This is my territory Potter. After fighting beside you for seven months I refuse to just hand you over to them.

Just as Harry was beginning to object, Draco said the only words in this world that could keep Harry fighting at this point.

'Merlin, I love you, stupid bloody Gryffindor.'

**Scars – Papa Roach**

Draco reclined in a deep red leather chair, waiting for Harry to get to Malfoy Manor and force his ridiculous hero opinions onto him. At that moment, Harry apparated right into the red study with a distinctive 'Pop!'

Draco frowned. He'd have to check the wards, a house elf would have informed him if Potter had got to the lobby first.

'Potter.' Draco held out his hand in acknowledgement. Potter rushed forward.

'Malfoy, we have to do something, we can't just let them kill more people, especially now they've got Ron!' Draco watched his assigned auror partner for this case. Yep, still the same old Gryffindor.

'Taken care of, Potter. The Weasel is on his way home now.'

Harry looked stunned, which drew a quick smirk to Draco's perfect lips. He gestured to another leather armchair, thinking the Boy Who Gawped might need some explanation. Harry fell into it gratefully and Draco took of his robes and placed them over the back of his chair. When he glanced back at Potter, his eyes were still wide, but now looked troubled and as Draco watched, his handsome features settled into a perplexed frown. Draco followed his gaze, which landed on himself, his arm actually, his exposed arm. Shit! Draco was wearing a short-sleeved silk green top, which showed off his beautiful arms, but also the criss-crossing cuts that adorned them. He whipped his arms out of sight, but much too late. Harry was already on his feet.

'Draco, I-'

'Forget it, Harry. You can't save everyone.' Draco turned away and stared out of the massive window out onto the grounds of Malfoy Manor which sparkled as a weak sunlight fell over frosted green. He sighed. There was a short silence and then Draco felt arms encasing him. Strong arms, arms he could relax into and feel safe in. Potter's arms.

'At least let me try.' Harry whispered.


End file.
